Fighting For Max
by Faxisthegreatest123
Summary: Fang and Dylan must fight to the death for the love of Max. Who will win? Rated T for language and violence...One shot!


**Yes, this is another "Down with Dylan" story. I really hate the idea of JP adding a new character to either replace Fang if and when he dies, or to ruin the relationship between Max and Fang that just began 'officially'. Now, onwards!**

Fang's POV

Dylan. I hate just saying the retched name, almost as much as I hate seeing the repulsive boy attached to the name. God, I never thought I would say this, but I hate _Dylan_ at least 10 times more than I could have ever hated Ari. And he hasn't tried to kill me, YET. But he has tried to steal my love, Max. Yes, I love Max, and that _bastard _has been trying to take her from me. Every time he's around her, acid runs through my veins, even more hate fills my thoughts than when she was with that weenie, Sam, back in Virginia. I've held myself together, I've tried my hardest not to attack him. But now we have to battle to the death.

Jeb and the billionaire **(AN: 'We' don't know his name yet, so we're going to refer to him as 'the billionaire') **have constantly been at each other's throats about who belongs with Max. The billionaire claims Dylan was created to be Max's other half, while Jeb insists that Max and I are soul mates. This disagreement has ended in a battle to the death. Whichever one of us wins must truly be Max's. That's their logic, which I disagree with totally. But am I going to let Dylan win Max by forfeiting? No way in HELL, that's for sure. I know, some of you are like, 'why not let Max choose?' Well, you see, Max is having a hard time choosing one of us at the moment, and according to Jeb and the billionaire, a battle to the death is the only way to settle this.

The only thing worse than this would be for someone to say,

"Hey, let's saw Max in half, you guys can share her then." And then, the one who truly loves her would give her up, rather than see her be sawed in half. Many adults use that logic on children's toys, and it _definitely_ wouldn't work with a human. Although I wouldn't put it past them, they have been known to make less than logical choices, am I right?

Which brings me back to this battle of the death. It's the day of the event, and I feel as though I should be entering a cage, and an announcer should be going,

"In this corner, weighting in at 115 lb, say hello to Fang! Aaannnddd in this corner, weighting in at 116 lb, say hello to challenger Dylan!" Then the crowd cheers and the bell rings. But sadly, this isn't a boxing match. Instead, Dylan and I are fighting somewhere in the desert. Oh, and the flock is being forced to watch. Naturally the flock, who hate Dylan as much as I do, is cheering for me. Well, the flock minus Max, who has been forced not to speak. Crazy whack jobs.

Just before the fight, Jeb gave me some very important words of advice.

"Fang, you've got fighting experience. But Dylan's been training all his life for this moment. I just want you to remember a few key things. Fight dirty, never fight fair. Pain is just a message; block the message at all costs. Fight with your heart, not your head. And Fang, channel all of those unspoken emotions into power. Love, anger, hate; use it against him. I have faith in you." And the fight for my life begins.

I won't go into all of the details, but we were evenly matched. I would punch him; he would plant a roundhouse kick to my chest. We fought like this for about half an hour, when suddenly he took control. Somehow he managed to get the better of me, get me on the ground. After that, it got blurry. I remember Dylan grabbing my neck, chocking me. I remember thinking this is the end.

You know how people say your life flashes before your eyes right before you die? Well, instead of my life, I saw images of Max. Her laughing, her fighting, her sleeping, her flying. Every memory of her flooded my brain, and tears clouded my vision. I wasn't crying from the pain, I was crying because I failed Max. I let Dylan get the better of me, and I let him take Max. I just barely squeaked out a goodbye when something un- imaginable and amazing happened.

Max's POV

How fair is it for me to have to watch two men fight to the death, over me. I never wanted it to end this way, but who cares what I think? I was forced to stay quiet while they fought, while Dylan slowly killed Fang. But I had enough on my mind to last a decade or two anyways. Both of their voices filled my thoughts. Dylan claiming that he's better than Fang, that he was created to be my perfect half, unlike the dark one, as he often calls Fang. Then Fang shouting that 'there will always be a you and a me', as he put it. Or when he said the choose me. My heart almost shattered into a million pieces right there. We grew up together; we have the same blood, literally. Dylan and I have no history, so how can I risk a lifelong friendship for a complete stranger? The answer is that I can't. It doesn't matter why he was 'created', it matters what he feels. And right now I can't believe he really loves me.

I was lost in my thoughts, when I heard Fang barely squeak out a goodbye. I saw the tears in his eyes, and knew he was only crying because he was losing me. That was when I snapped. I lounged at Dylan, just as Fang had lounged at Ari that day on the beach. I would do anything to stop this fight, to tell Fang that it was my turn to choose him. But my time was drawing near, coming just as quickly as Fang's death. I pounced on Dylan, knocking him to the ground, giving Fang just enough time to recover. When he was ready, he slowly pulled me off Dylan, then immediately took my spot. He followed in my footsteps, and just when you thought he was going to finish Dylan off, he removed his hands from the neck they were wrapped so tightly around. They were both alive, both evenly matched. In the end it was my voice that counted the most. I indefinably choose Fang, proving that the voice was correct, and that true love prevails, even if you were created to destroy it at all costs.

**Okay, I really loved the ending. It was kind of sappy (towards the end that is), but I wanted Dylan to live because I don't think Fang would actually kill someone. (No matter how much he hated the person) Plus, I wanted to relive a great moment from SOF. Well, that's just me. I want to know what you thought, so REVIEW! Flames are welcome! **


End file.
